herinteractivefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ошибки и «сюжетные дыры»/Ответы от Her Interactive
В 2013 году пользовательница tumblr nancythedrew отправила Her Interactive несколько писем с вопросами о нюансах сюжетов игр, которые остались неотвеченными. Перевод ответов HI представлен в данной статье. Тем не менее, ответы были предоставлены лишь в частной переписке, и отсутствуют непосредственно в играх: следовательно, для них сохраняется статус «сюжетных дыр». Ответы на вопросы о разных играх — Концовка «Проклятья поместья Блэкмур» наводит нас на мысль о том, что Даму в чёрном придумала Джейн, желавшая напугать Линду. Если это так, то кого в образе Дамы несколько раз видела Нэнси? Возможно, Этель, вступившую в сговор с Джейн? — В Даму в чёрном переодевалась Джейн, это целиком и полностью её рук дело. Этель невиновна. — Также в «Проклятии», что за чудовище Нэнси видела во дворе в начале игры? — Джейн, она использовала игрушечные светящиеся глаза. — В «Проклятии старого замка», какое значение имеет история про доппельгангера Карла, как она объясняется? — История — результат паранойи Карла. Она используется для того, чтобы игроки думали о различных монстрах. — Также в «Проклятии», кто и зачем разбросал по всему замку листки с зашифрованными посланиями? Почему расшифрованные послания были на английском? — Разве может быть лучший способ скрыть сообщение, чем записать его на иностранном для вашей страны языке (на английском)? — Также в «Проклятии», что Рената делала с часами? Откуда она взяла циферблат? — Прятала циферблат. Она добыла его, когда была в замке в прошлый раз много лет назад. — В «Тени у воды», откуда в квартире Юми взялись различные призрачные послания? Она и так уже сбежала из рёкана, зачем было продолжать её запугивать? (если только, конечно, у Рэнтаро не гораздо более садистские наклонности, чем я думала...) — Это его рук дело. Он надеялся, что дальнейшее запугивание Юми заставит её убедить сестру навсегда покинуть рёкан (и Мивако переедет с ним в город, чего он и хотел). — В «Чудовище пещеры Капу», кто создал все эти запутанные пещеры, туннели, головоломки и др.? — Древние пещерные жители, боявшиеся Кане Окала. — В «Записках чёрной кошки», кто подкинул Нэнси вторую записку с угрозами от Чёрной кошки? Рейчел и Ким отрицают свою причастность, Корин в этот момент была в одной комнате с Дрю. — Одна из неназванных учениц, которую шантажировала Корин. — Также в «Записках», кто подстроил обвинение Мэл в плагиате? Причастны ли к этому Иззи или Лила? — Сама Корин. Так она пыталась избавиться от Мэл. — Кто кричал посреди ночи в академии Уэйверли? — На этот вопрос нет конкретного ответа. Просто какая-нибудь из студенток, которой что-то померещилось в тёмном коридоре. — В «Белом волке Ледяного ущелья», зачем охотник Дэн создал все эти безумно запутанные туннели? — Этого я не знаю. Сюжет писали до меня. — В «Призраке Венеции», кто оставил Нэнси испорченные колбаски? — Думаю, Колин, но он не хотел отравить Нэнси. Он всего лишь пытался сделать ей приятное, однако случайно купил испорченные колбаски. Призрак усадьбы Торнтон — Каким образом угарный газ мог повлиять на всех? Дым от печи в подвале дошёл до руин и кладбища? How did the carbon monoxide affect everyone? Would the effects of the fire in the cellar reach out to the ruins and the graveyard? Also, was Harper around for the past 20 years keeping the faulty forge lit and it just so happened now the house finally burnt down? '' Харпер вернулась в усадьбу Торнтон только когда узнала о визите Джессалин на остров. Джессалин упоминает в разговоре Нэнси, что Клара сделала всё возможное, чтобы удерживать Харпер подальше от остальных членов семейства. Это действительно так. Харпер долгие годы искала кого-нибудь, кто бы выслушал её историю. Некоторые ей бы не поверили, некоторые слишком боялись её, чтобы выслушать, а остальные считали её сумасшедшей. Я отвечу разом на ряд вопросов о привидениях — объединю несколько Ваших вопросов. Поскольку речь идёт о привидениях, мои ответы, к сожалению, будут несколько расплывчаты. Впервые я узнал о связи между угарным газом и домами с привидениями из передачи «Эта американская жизнь» (англ. «''This American Life») (выпуск 319). Эта идея не выходила у меня из головы... примерно лет семь. За это время я периодически натыкался на схожие истории и статьи, и мне казалось, что они в духе Нэнси Дрю. Так что я пришёл в восторг, отыскав историю, которая позволила бы нам получше изучить этот феномен. Существует несколько объяснений явлениям призраков в «Призраке усадьбы Торнтон». Мы скрыли ответ в игре и по крайней мере на данный момент оставим его в секрете. Скажу только что «виновник» НЕ один (переодевания Харпер и Джессалин, слабое воздействие угарного газа, сила внушения, та странная видеозапись, что вы находите в проекторе, а, возможно, и настоящее привидение). Что именно вызвало каждое отдельное паранормальное явление мы оставили решать вам. Возможно, в будущем мы There are a few possible explanations for the hauntings in Ghost of Thornton Hall, and we’ve hidden the answer in the game – and for the time being at least, we’re going to keep that secret. I will say this though, it isn’t just ONE thing from the list of possible culprits (Harper and Jessalyn dressing up, Low level exposure to carbon monoxide, the power of suggestion, that odd bit of film you find in the projector, or perhaps even a real ghost.) When it comes to deciding what caused each haunting, we’re leaving that up to you – at least for now. Perhaps we’ll revisit this again in the future, but for now we want to let everyone who plays the game put those pieces together themselves. —Who wrote “Nancy Drew” on the headstone? It doesn’t seem like a hallucination since both Nancy AND Wade (if I recall correctly) were able to see it. Harper. Was it intended to scare Nancy, or was it a Harper’s odd way of showing her appreciation for Nancy’s help? Or both? —How was the ghost able to kill us if it was just a hallucination?(such as in the end in the tunnels with Jessalyn) Not every second chance is fatal, sometimes Nancy is simply removed from the case. At this point in the game, Nancy has found Jessalyn. If she doesn’t work along with Jessalyn’s plan, the entire thing falls apart. Is there anyone else nearby who wouldn’t want Nancy to run to Clara? —Why would Harper fake the extra ghosts/hauntings if she was under the influence of carbon monoxide as well and likely saw her own amount of ghost stuff? Harper had a clear agenda when she went to the island. The extent to which she was affected by the carbon monoxide is debatable. Keep in mind that the exposure to carbon monoxide is only part of the story. The type of exposure we were talking about is directly linked to the type of furnaces that are thankfully no longer in use. These furnaces would allow small amounts of the gas to filter through the house – but at very low levels. These levels of exposure are still very dangerous, but they were for the most part not immediately deadly. The people in these houses would sometimes see strange things, but more often they would feel sluggish, irritable, and exhausted (exactly how Nancy feels during the game.) and often they would experience terrible headaches, like Clara. Although she’ll never figure out how to use flashlights, I know that Nancy Drew would make sure to have a CO2 detector in her house. As a Midwesterner, I bet she’d also tell her friends to never keep their car running if they ever end up stuck in a snow bank. As anyone who was been exposed to carbon monoxide can tell you, it’s awful. It’s also extremely dangerous. The carbon monoxide knocked Nancy off her game somewhat, but the exposure isn’t the entire story – it’s the mood, and the weird weight and dread that are hanging over Nancy in the game. —Why did Harper come up with those intricate puzzles for Nancy to find the safe/will if she already had all the parts necessary to find them? Because neither she nor Jessalyn had the freedom to be running around the grounds gathering everything needed with everyone else there. Also, she may have had some of the clues, but wasn’t always sure how to use them. And lastly, she was testing Nancy. —What was the significance of Clara’s father? On a practical level, in a family with a large business it’s important to know your place within the family structure. On a personal level, Clara felt threatened by Charlotte for many reasons, but this was one of the larger reasons. She felt less secure about her place in the family. Charlotte had the family and childhood she wished she had had. Her insecurity wasn’t just a personal flaw, it was a response to her uneven upbringing. Of course, this doesn’t justify any of her actions. This detail is a very small peek into Clara’s childhood. GTH is a game that sometimes answers questions with hints instead of answers, like I’m doing now. I wanted our players to share Clara’s frustration about her father. Why wouldn’t Clara’s mother tell her? Was she selfish or controlling? Was she protecting her daughter from something – or did she simply not care enough about Clara’s feelings? In many ways GTH is a very dark story – but we are a company that designs for ages 10 and up. Our goal in this particular game was to design a game that would engage the younger players, but really scare the older players. That’s why you have to connect some of the dots on your own as a player. This is not an approach we will always take, but in this case we wanted to deliver on the promised scares – but only for the players who wanted to look into the darker parts of the Thornton family saga. —What was the armadillo/rat thing running across the cotton ginning room? (I’d leave this one without an answer. (It’s more entertaining watching everyone comment on their take of it than giving them an answer.) (this part in parentheses was not something I wrote out. I know that this email got forwarded around a bit in the Herinteractive offices, so I assume someone added that at some point) I don’t remember! The artist who made that creature used a real animal as a reference, but I can’t remember what it was. It was really gross though. —What was the Thornton family business? This was kept intentionally vague, but the tools you’ll find can point you in the direction of the answer. To answer this question, I have to engage with a question many of our fans have been asking – Why was there no mention of slavery in the game? The story of slavery must be told correctly. One day we may approach the topic, but it’s not currently in the works. If we ever do – that will be the entiregame. It won’t be a sub-plot, and it will be exhaustively researched and based almost entirely in fact. This game was only left room for slavery to be inserted as flavor or background information – and none of us felt comfortable using slavery as entertainment. So, yes the information about the business is vague – but that is because we don’t want to half grapple with a tough question. With issues like slavery, even a positive seeming message can actually do more damage than good. A common conclusion when talking about things like slavery is “Those were bad people a long time ago.” That is entirely true – but the secondary message that sends is “So we don’t need to worry about that stuff now – we’re better, more civilized people now.” That’s not a great message to send, it encourages complacency. When you approach a serious subject, you have a responsibility to add to the conversation. Our games most likely, are not up to that particular task. —What were the ruins that Charlotte died in? If Charlotte’s bedroom was in the main house, what were the ruins outside and what was Charlotte doing there? Those ruins were once the site of Charlotte’s 21st birthday party… —How did the key to the crypt get out in the ruins? Did Jessalyn leave it there? If so, how did Nancy’s hallucination of Charlotte lead her to exactly where it was? Harper accidentally dropped it in the tunnels (not all of which we got to see) that run from the house to the outbuildings, including the crypt and the old ruins. —How did Clara intend to just “scare” Charlotte without actually killing her? This is something I’d like to hold back on. A hint – the comment about striking a match wasn’t a literal explanation of what happened. Imagine the ruins on the night of Charlotte’s party – Maybe Charlotte is there putting the final touches on the decorations – adjusting the tablecloths, lighting the candles, enjoying a moment of peace before the party begins. This is another detail that we left vague – there was no way to write this scene that wasn’t going to be too traumatic for our younger players, so we let you tell the story of this moment. —What were the fabric things hanging up in the cotton ginning room? They were neat! I believe they came from a real life reference, but I honestly don’t know. —Why would Charlotte originally leave everything to her cousin, Clara, instead of her sister, Harper? And what made her change it? The decision was made long ago – she changed it when she became worried about Clara’s behavior. —What was the point of hiding the will so well? Did Charlotte know something sketchy was going on with Clara? Why would she hide it so well that it might never be found?(which would basically defeat the purpose of having it in the first place) She did suspect, and only intended to hide it for a little bit before she could get everything lined up for the switch without Clara interfering. Unfortunately, she died before she was able to complete the change in succession. —Was Harper sent to an asylum or just boarding school? I’m reluctant to explain this particular point. There’s a rule I use to decide if we should explain a plot point – if one or more of our fans has found the answer to the question, and put the answer together in the manner we intended, then I like to leave those questions unanswered. I don’t want to tell you how to think about the characters – but I do want to make sure that the answers to the questions can be found. The answer to this question can be found by studying the family dynamic, and considering the psychology of the characters. —Why did Clara carry around Charlotte’s locket with her? Did she know it held something important, if so, how? If she knew it had something to do with the will, why didn’t she mess up the combination and destroy it? She had it from the night of Charlotte’s death and knew it was the key to unlocking something important. Unfortunately she had been unable to find the half it unlocked (the locket front piece), and was still worried about what secret might be out there. She was holding on to the necklace until she could locate the missing locket. —What happened on the night Jessalyn disappeared? What made her leave in the first place and then come back terrified? This is when she met Harper – and the story Harper told her… Maybe Harper mentioned how much Jessalyn reminded her of Charlotte - how Clara must have felt the same way, and how this could explain why she was always so “cold.” To her own daughter. —Who was the “Jackson” that was referred to on the paper in the cellar and what was the significance? I think Charlotte was looking for something… Thank you! Hopefully this helps answer at least some of your questions. I’ll add one more thing – this is a sad story in many ways, but I had hoped that in some way it would be a story about choosing to be good. At the end of the game, Nancy faces the exact same choices that have been plaguing the Thornton clan. She can be selfish and only care about herself. She can be return cruelty with cruelty, and let Clara (presumably) die. Or, she can save Clara – and send the message that she values all life, even Clara’s. I know what Nancy would choose to do. As often happens in life, Nancy’s actions set the tone for the actions of those around her. When Nancy saves Clara – she encourages Wade and Jessalyn to do exactly what she did – fight for their values. And when the voices of compassion are loudest in the Thornton Clan, the story has not just one, but many happy endings. Nancy can’t go back in time to save Charlotte, but she can inspire those around her to live up to the legacy Charlotte would have created.